The Love That Binds Us: A Forbidden Love
by degrassilover1011
Summary: For generations werewolves and vampires have hated each other. Sixteen years ago the werewolves were mostly wiped leaving only three remaining with a baby that could save them all. Sixteen years that baby is grown up and learns the truth. But what happens when she meets a vampire and they fall in love. What happens when she learns she must kill him and he learns he must kill her.
1. Chapter 1

(Sixteen Years Ago Vancouver, Canada)

"There coming for us." Glen told his wife.

"This can't be happening not now. The baby is coming." Helen said.

"The guards and I will hold them of for as long as we can." Glen said kissing his wife before he left.

"Mother what can I do?" Jake asked.

"Help me deliver the baby we don't have much time." Helen told her son.

After a few short minutes a beautiful baby girl was born and her name was Clare.

"Mother look at her eyes. Her eye color is gold." Jake said looking at his baby sister.

"She is the chosen one. I can't explain it right now but you need to take the family box and your sister and leave the castle. Alli and Jenna will be in the tunnel wait for you. You need to protect her at all she is our last hope. Everything you need to know is in the family box give it to her when she turns 16 and tell her what she is." Helen said as she heard the vampire getting closer.

"I don't understand." Jake said hold his little sister.

"You will once you read what is in the box. I'm giving her this it will keep her safe so no one that tries to find out what she is will not know." Helen said place her necklace around Clare's neck.

"I love you." Jake said to his mother before he left.

"I love you both." Helen said as she left to fight.

That was the last time Jake saw his parents and his people. They were all killed by the vampires that attacked them leaving only four werewolves left in the world.

(Sixteen Years Later Toronto, Ontario Clare's POV)

"Happy Birthday!" Jenna and Alli said waking me up.

"Thank you." I said getting up.

"Time to make a wish." Jake said walking in with a cupcake with a candle on top.

"What did you wish for?" Jenna asked.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

"Yes." Jenna said.

"I want to go to real school." I said.

Even though Alli and Jenna were my age and my best friends. I still wanted to meet new people.

"No way." Jake said.

"Come Jake for once I would like not to be homeschool anymore." I said.

"No that's final it's not safe for you." Jake said.

"Fine." I said.

"What's your second which I know you always make two?" Alli said.

"My second wish is for life to be more exciting." I said.

"Maybe it will be." Jenna said looking at Jake.

"Jenna, Alli why don't we let Clare get dressed." Jake said as they followed behind.

As I began to get dress. I saw a picture of my parents that I had on my wall. Jake told me that they died when I was just a baby but that my mother gave me her necklace. I walked into my bathroom and looked in the mirror to that my necklace was glowing. It had never done that before maybe I am just seeing things. So I continued to get dressed when I began hear a conversation that had to be in the living room.

"Jenna why would you say that to her?" Jake asked.

"Because you need to tell her the truth like you mother told you too." Jenna said.

"I will tell Clare when I think she is ready but not now." Jake said.

"She is going to start noticing the change soon enough plus tonight is a full moon." Alli said.

"She hasn't showed any signs for the past sixteen years why would that suddenly change now?" Jake asked.

"It would change because on every one of her birthday's it just so happens to be a full moon meaning she can turn." Jenna said.

How is this possible? How can I hear them? I have to be imagining this.

"So I was wondering since I can't get anything I wished for that maybe we could go shopping and then to dinner with just the girls?" I asked.

"Do you think that is safe?" Jake asked.

"Why do you treat me like I'm a child?" I asked.

"I don't I just want you to be safe." Jake said.

"But you don't let me do anything. I feel like you are more like a father than my brother lastly and I miss having my brother." I said.

"I'm sorry. How about a make a compromise to your first wish?" Jake asked.

"Fine." I said.

"I let you go to real school as long as we all go with you." Jake said.

"You would do that for me." I said.

"Why not you need to have a life outside of this loft anyways." Jake said.

"Thank you." I said grabbing the car keys.

"This is great I haven't been to school in like 300 years." Alli said.

"What? You know what never mind let's go." I said walking out.

(At The Mall Later In The Day)

"So how do I look if I buy this outfit for school?" I asked spinning around.

"Good but I liked the other one you had on better." Jenna said.

"So did I." I said walking back into the changing room.

I put my clothes back on and looked in the mirror. My eyes were gold and then went back to blue. What is happening to me?

"Hey Clare you want to pick up Jake and head to the restaurant?" Alli asked as I walked out of the dressing room.

"Sure." I said heading over to the counter to buy my stuff.

As we got into the car I saw that it was already getting dark and I was feeling strange.

"So Clare where do you want to go to dinner tonight?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know how about you choose." I said keeping my head down and looking at my hands that now bared claws.

"Alli hurry up and get to the loft." Jenna whispered.

When we arrived there I ran to my room and locked the door behind me.

"Clare are you okay?" Jake asked.

"I'm fine." I growled as fangs and fur became to form.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"Yes now leave me." I growled when suddenly the door open and Jake appeared.

"I knew something was with you." Jake said.

"I said leave me alone." I growled as I pinned Jake to the wall.

Soon enough Jake overpowered me and he start to form the same features as I did and Alli and Jenna began to chain me up and put me in a room I didn't even know we had.

"What is happening to me?" I growled.

"I will explain everything once the full moon is over." Jake said as he watched me and before I knew it I had blacked out.

(The Next Morning)

I woke up to find myself in bedroom and Jake siting in a chair hold a box.

"What happened last night?" I asked.

"You turned." Jake said.

"What do you mean I turned?" I asked.

"You turned into a werewolf." Jake said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You need to know the truth." Jake said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Our family. Sixteen years ago our people were attacked by vampires we were completely unprepared. At that moment the moon reached its highest point and you were born but you were not like other babies you were special your eyes were gold and then blue meaning only one thing. That you were born a werewolf unlike the rest of us who are bitten at 16. Our mother knew you were the chosen one. The only one that could end this feud between vampires and werewolves so she gave you her necklace and told me to protect you at all cost and to tell you the truth when you turned 16." Jake told me.

"I don't understand what happened to the other werewolves?" I asked.

"The vampires killed them all leaving only leaving you, me, Alli, and Jenna. They don't know we are the last ones they think we died so we acted like humans hiding the truth. But you are the biggest threat to them." Jake said.

"Why?" I asked.

"If they killed you we all die but if you live and kill the threat our people will return." Jake told me.

"Why do you keep saying our people and how will they return if they were all killed?" I asked.

"They would return because the 'humans' still carry the wolf gene meaning that if you kill the threat to us they will be free and unlock the wolf in them but if you don't they will remain in human for good and the reason why I said our people is because our family ruled every werewolf that ever lived making us part of the royal family." Jake said.

"This is a lot to take in." I said.

"I know it is little sister that is why everything you need to know is in the wooden box. Also on Monday we start school." Jake said handing me the wooden box.

Please Review. Also the way the werewolves look in this story are like the scott and erica on teen wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

(Clare's POV)

After hours of reading my families journals and books from the box. I finally walked out my room.

"So I'm guessing dad left me this ring?" I asked putting it on

"Yes he put in the box a few days before you were born." Jake told me

"I have few questions." I said

"Well ask away." Jenna said

"First how old are the three of you?" I asked

"Jenna and I are 316 years old." Alli said

"And I'm 718." Jake said

"But why do you look my age?" I asked

"It's a choice we made when we were bitten. That choice was to continue aging to a certain age or to stop and we chose to stop." Jake said

"But Alli and I had to stop because we were chosen to be your protectors." Jenna said

"Okay. What cause us to change?" I asked

"A full moon or if our body temperature reaches a certain degree we turn that is usually caused by anger or sexual desire your brother knows about that though." Alli said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Jake and Jenna slept together a few day before she was bitten and Jake almost attacked her." Alli said

"Really Alli. Did you need to tell Clare that?" Jake asked

"That's just really gross. Anyways in one of days journals he said wolf bane makes us weak and had some in the journal but when I touched it I felt fine. Why did I feel fine?" I asked

"For the past 16 years we have taking wolf bane in our food and drinks to make us immune to it. After what happened with our people you can never be to safe." Jake said

"Okay. One more question what does being a werewolf do to me physically?" I asked

"We can heal quickly if we are injured. See, hear, and smell better. Also we are faster, stronger, and have better agility." Alli said

"But the best thing about being a werewolf is we are a pack and you're our alpha since you are the chosen one." Jenna said hugging me

"We will show you how we control not turning on full moons." Alli said

"Also we will teach you how to fight so that you can protect yourself." Jake said

"Thank you." I said

"So do you want to go get so coffee from the dot? I know this is a lot to learn." Jenna said

"Sure." I said

(Two Days Later The First Day Of School Eli's POV)

"Come on Eli hurry up in there." Bianca said banging on the bathroom door

"Don't get your fangs in a twist." I said walking out the bathroom

"I swear if your brother wasn't my mate I would hurt you." Bianca flashing her fangs

"Love you too Bianca." I said

As I walked into my room I saw Adam sitting on my bed.

"Dude what are you doing in here?" I asked

"Becky is little mad about the gift I got her for our anniversary." Adam said

"I swear you are so wiped." I said

"Whatever." Adam said

"Just go talk to her." I said

"I guess I should." Adam said walking out

My family coven is the largest in the vampire exist. We are decedents for the first vampires. I am the youngest in my family. My brothers Drew, Adam, Campbell, and Zig have all found their mates for life. So has my sister Fiona. But my friend Dallas who is also a vampire lives with us as well. I knew was a vampire when I turned 13. My parents told me they knew I was the chosen one and that I would have to kill them, but I don't think it is that much of a big deal since I have killed people before out of thirst.

"Dude are you ready to go?" Dallas asked walking in

"Yah let's go." I said grabbing my bag

When we arrived at school I felt another unexciting year ahead.

"So I was think of throwing another party this year." Dallas said

"Sure why don't you." I said

"Hey look new kids." Drew said

"The girl next that guy is beautiful." I said out loud

"Does someone have a crush?" Dallas teased

"What? No besides it looks like she has a boyfriend already." I said

"I don't think so." Drew said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Listen to them." Drew said

"Jake promise you are not going to be a over-protective big brother." She said

"I promise but I put you in some of the my classes even though you are a sophomore and I'm a junior." Jake said

"Was that necessary?" She asked

"Of course it was but stress Alli and Jenna are in all of your classes." Jake said

"Okay Jake we will see you later. Let's get to class Clare." one of the girls said

As they walked past me I could smell the most amazing scent.

"Dude you can stop staring she left." Drew said

"I was not staring." I said

"Oh yes you were." Dallas said

"Whatever let's just go." I said walking to chemistry

When I walked into the class. I could smell the scent again so I walked toward it. I was face to face with the girl.

"I'm sorry. Am I in your seat?" She asked

"Um no." I said

"I'm Clare. I'm new here." Clare said

"Eli. Nice to meet you." I said

"Nice to me you too." Clare said

"You smell really good." I said

"Um thank you. I have to go." Clare said getting up

"You smell really good. Real smooth little brother." Drew said standing next me

"Shut up. " I said

I have to get to know her.

Please Review Review Review.


End file.
